Los buenos recuerdos
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: El primer recuerdo que Hermione tenía de Pansy Parkinson después de la guerra era su risa; Pansy, en cambio, recordaba demasiado a Hermione Granger... Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Palabras:** 1,000 (Ya les he dicho, los límites de palabras nada más no se me dan)._

 _ **Summary:** El primer recuerdo que Hermione tenía de Pansy Parkinson después de la guerra era su risa; Pansy en cambio recordaba demasiado a Hermione Granger._

 _Pequeña dedicatoria para Carly L. Ron_ porque me diste la idea de escribir a esta pareja y, ya lo has dicho, no hay suficiente Pansmione en el mundo.

* * *

El primer recuerdo que Hermione tenía de Pansy Parkinson después de la guerra era su risa; demsiado fuerte y demasiado feliz, (mucho más feliz de lo que jamás pensó que fuera capaz de reirse), en la despedida de soltero de Harry, mientras la cabeza de Ronald desaparecía detrás de una espesa nube de humo, producto de los diablillos de pimienta que George le había obligado a comer. Pero no era más que un solo recuerdo entre un centenar de una vida demasiado corta, que algunas veces le parecía demasiado larga. Después de todo, eran demasiados los recuerdos malos...

Pansy, en cambio, recordaba demasiado a Hermione Granger, quiza era culpa de Potter y su incesante parloteo; _"Hermione es maravillosa, Pansy"_. Y honestamente no necesitaba saberlo, pero el Gryffindor había sido su compañero de habitación en San Mungo por casi dos meses y quiza, después de tantas historias, Pansy había comezando a sentirse un poco curiosa al respecto.

 _"¿Sabias que ha leído casi tantos libros como tu?"_ le había murmurado Malfoy al oído, la primera vez que la había descubierto observando a Pansy, varios meses más tarde, la noche en que se había casado con Harry, y Hermione se había sonrojado tanto que el Slytherin todavía se burlaba al respecto, después de tantos años.

Pero Malfoy no había sido el único que la había descubierto mirándola.

 _"Deberías invitarme un trago"_ le había dicho al final de la noche, una sonrisita seductora en los labios y esos ojos oscuros como queriendo atravesarla.

 _"Esto es clásico"_ se había burlado la morena después de su cuarto martini, o quinto, no era como que le importara llevar la cuenta _"... la madrina y la madrina..."_ y le había sonreído, y quizá no era más que el alcohol y su imaginación y Pansy estaba sonriéndole al mesero que acaba de llevarle su sexto martini, pero Hermione descubrió esa noche que esa sonrisa le gustaba.

Y Pansy también descubrió que le gustaba cuando la castaña la hacía sonreír.

Nunca pasaron por la etapa de "ser amigas", luego esa noche fueron directo a lo que venía después; a coquetear en lugar de charlar, aún cuando había personas mirando y Hermione se sonrojaba suavemente con los comentarios indiscretos de la Slytherin, a las miradas furtivas, y a aparecer en el departamento de la otra sin avisar, con una botella de vino en la mano o un libro, dependiendo del humor en que se encontraran, hasta la noche que Hermione la besó. Una noche cualquiera, cuando Pansy estaba apunto de irse y en lugar de eso se había quedado ahí, presionando el cuerpo de la castaña contra el marco de la puerta, besándola hasta estar segura de que Hermione la estaba besando de vuelta.

Y la castaña se había alejado primero, dejandole aún el sabor de su boca sobre sus labios y esa vieja sención de vació en el estomago que Pansy había olvidado cuanto anhelaba que desapareciera.

 _"No quiero que que te vayas..."_ sus labios de nuevo tan cerca de los de la morena le estaban distrayendo, demasiado.

 _"No pienso ir a ninguna parte..."_ Pansy se escuchó responder, incapaz de comprender en que momento había decidido que quería quedarse junto a Granger, no solo esa noche, sino un montón de días más.

Pansy no estaba segura de que mereciera tener demasiados buenos recuerdos después de la guerra, no después de lo que había hecho, y de lo que había estado apunto de _ser_. Y aún así, a pesar de la marca en el brazo y de todo lo que eso implicaba, Hermione tampoco fue a ninguna parte. Hermione continuó apareciendo siempre, y besándola todo el tiempo, como si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, y Pansy aún no conseguía comprender porque habría de quererlo.

—¿Por qué no me odias?

—¿De que hablas?

Harry le había advertido y Hermione lo sabía, cuán complicados podían llegar ese par de Slytherin de los que se les había ocurrido enamorarse.

Pansy bufó, pero al menos, Hermione consiguió que la mirara.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, Granger...— murmuró, girando en la cama hasta acariciar con la punta de los dedos el antebrazo derecho de la castaña.

Sangre sucia.

—Esto no es tu culpa...— se apresuró a responder.

La mano tibia de la Gryffindor contra su mejilla era demasiado reconfortante.

—Absolutamente nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa.

Pansy rodó lo ojos.

—Yo iba unirme a Voldemort... porque quería unirme a Voldemort.

Pansy se estremeció cuando la mano sobre su mejilla se movió, esperando que se apartara completamente, pero eso no paso. Hermione fue a apartarle un mechón de cabello del rostro, y su mano volvió justamente a donde se encontraba antes.

—Después de Draco debió ser mi turno... y mis padres estaban tan orgulloso...— bufó — pero... cuando Malfoy falló y fue Snape quien asesinó a Dumbledore... Voldemort perdió el interés...

Hermione la atrajo más cerca, hasta que Pansy se encontró acurrucada contra su cuerpo.

—Pude ser yo... en lugar de Lestrange... Y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho... Si hubieras estado en el suelo y yo...

—Basta— Hermione se separó lo suficiente de ella hasta poder mirarla —No fuiste tu, y eso es lo que importa.

Pansy se estremeció una vez más cuando los labios de la castaña se posaron sobre su frente.

—Deseaba entregar a Potter el día de la batalla, nunca fui amable con ningún Gryffindor, mucho menos contigo...

Hermione no encontró una mejor manera de detenerla que con un beso.

—Gracias por recordármelo— bromeó pero Pansy la estaba atravesando con la mirada.

—Sabes que todo eso es verdad.

Hermione bufó.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? No tengo idea, no tengo la menor idea de porque no te odio.

—Deberías.

—Bueno, no se cómo, y es algo tarde para que aprenda...

La morena rodó los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo asquerosamente cursi que eres algunas veces?— pero igual estaba sonriendo.

—Cállate.

Y volvió a besarla, solo porque podía hacerlo; porque tenían el resto de sus vidas para seguir haciéndolo y Hermione pretendía que fuera de ese modo.

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

* * *

 _Mi primer femslash y mi primer Pansmione *w*_

 _Sus reviews me hacen el ser humano más feliz en el mundo..._


End file.
